1. Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates modular poles for horticultural and agricultural use.
2. Related Prior Art
Modular poles are known in the art but the existing designs suffer from a range of disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,475 to Ho describes a modular tree like assembly for displaying potted plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,434 to Allsop and Clausen describes a telescopic gardening stake.
US2008034650 to Williams describes a modular pole structure wherein successive segments are screwed into one another.